Terrence X. Pseudonym
The Honourable Terrence X. Pseudonym, PhD, is a pseudozoöbiodiscoverologist, lawyer, medical doctor, athlete, politician, author, businessman, actor, professor, astronaut, and singer-songwriter. He is mostly known for being president of the United States and for his birthday, January 1, being an internationally celebrated holiday called Pseudoday. Early Years Terrence X. Pseudonym was born on January 1st, 1952 in Penguinville, Antarctica. At age 13, he accepted a scholarship from Harvard University in Pseudozoology. In the four years he spent at Harvard, he earned a law degree, a degree in medicine, and a Ph.D. in Pseudozoology. He left Harvard to begin training for the upcoming Olympic games, which were commencing in two days. He entered the Olympic stadium as the flag bearer for Antarctica. During the Olympics, he won two golds: one in Modern Pentathlon and another in racewalking. After the Olympics, he returned to his birth country of Antarctica to get elected by the penguins as supreme ruler of Antarctica. When he was supreme ruler, he traveled the world and picked up 15 languages: French, Spanish, Hebrew, Italian, German, Sumarian, Portuguese, Yiddish, Latin, Greek, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Gibberish. He added them to his native Penguinish and English. He then bid on the Winter Olympics, and participated in the Nordic Combined event. As he was the only person who knew the sport existed, and won gold. At the age of 19, he retired from sports, resigned as supreme ruler of Antarctica, and moved to Fargo, North Dakota. PresidencyCategory:Discoverers After moving to Fargo, Pseudonym ran for president of the US. Despite the fact that he wasn't born in the US, or old enough to be president, he amended the Constitution, and won the presidency. As president, he sat around all day and did nothing. In the next election, he won anyway. After another two years of sitting around all day, he retired from politics to focus on his writing career. Career as an Author After Pseudonym retired from politics, it took him five minutes to write his first book, The Hungry Walrus, a children's book. After the five minutes, he quit literature. However, the Hungry Walrus became the first book to sell 3 hundred million copies. Pseudonym then won the Nobel Prize in Literature. CEO Shortly after quitting literature, Pseudonym accepted an offer from Tophats'R'Us to become CEO and Chairman of the Board. After becoming CEO, he turned the company into "''The ''place to go to buy fashionable hats." After seven years on the job, as the Chairman of the Board, he fired himself as CEO, then stepped down from the board of directors in protest. Acting Pseudonym was cast to star in the movie Rocky XXVIII. He won an Oswald for Best Actor and then immediately signed on to star in the next James Bond movie. After coming out with seven movies over the course of 11 years, he stopped making movies and moved to Orlando, Florida. Trip to Jupiter Pseudonym was recruited by NASA at the age of 45 to go on the first mission to Jupiter. When he and his 8-man crew landed, he became the first person to walk on Jupiter. He moon-walked, of course. Singing Shortly after returning to earth, Pseudonym came out with his album "I'm Riding a Moose." He won the Grammy for Best Song with his song "I'm Falling Off a Moose." World Tour Pseudonym's birthday, January 1st, was named an international holiday, Pseudoday. He then held a press conference, announcing a 19-year world tour to discover pseudanimals, which concluded March 28, 2014. Teaching After the conclusion of his world tour, opened up a school called the Terrence X. Pseudonym PseudoSchool in longtime pseudozoöbiodiscoverology city Pseudoville, Colorado. It is one of the two main schools of pseudozoöbiodiscoverology, along with Ullanbatar Institute of Exploration, founded and run by friend, rival, colleague and enemy Wong Zhong Sun. Pseudonym currently professes and contributes to this wiki. Personal Life Terrence is the brother of Clarence X. Pseudonym, pseudanimal rights activist. Quotations "You know what, Sargon Oakes is too single-minded. He needs to learn to do other things than just do the amazing feat of discovering animals that don't exist." On pseudozoobiodiscoverologist Sargon Oakes "For fifty bucks, anyone can have this statue." (After receiving his Oscar) "I discovered the on-fire ant when I was in Brazil. I accidentally stepped on one of there anthills. It hurt. A lot. It is a bit like a (really) small volcano." "Who cares about pseudanimal rights? Pseudanimals don't exist!" "If you really put your mind to it and you are not me, you will fail."